


The Legacy

by Traycer



Series: Alphabet Soup Fics [19]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, Asgard, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traycer/pseuds/Traycer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're gone now, but they left behind a legacy of hope.  Spoilers for the "Unending" episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legacy

They asked for so little, yet gave so much. Theirs was a legacy that would benefit future generations of the fifth race, even as that race slowly found ways to destroy themselves. Still, it was the Asgard's hope that the heirloom of knowledge passed down through the friendships they made would surely build a stronger bond in hopes of preserving the future. It was their greatest wish.

Not only their greatest wish, but also their legacy. Because even though they had the superior technological advances they acquired over the centuries, they still couldn't find a way to deliver their own salvation. They had come to terms with their fate as they faced their final enemy. They had fought death by cloning, and death had won anyway.

And when the end was near, their demise came swiftly with only a few hours to prepare, although many of them knew for years that their time would come. It had been their destiny, shaped by the cloning process they had put so much hope into, as well as the final desperate act to save themselves from the pain and degradation of diseases that plague their kind. There was no turning back now that the mistakes were made, only death. And the Asgards embraced it for they knew there was no other way.

Silence filled the rooms and hallways as they waited for Thor and the technicians to return from the Tau'ri ship. A calming silence that eased some of the apprehension a few felt, despite their anxieties. Even when Thor finally appeared with the others, no words were spoken, for there was nothing to be said. They stood silent while some closed their eyes, others clasped hands, and only the reverberations of the blast disturbed the quiet solidarity of their existence.


End file.
